Field
This disclosure generally relates to determining the quality of a pitch in baseball.
Description of Related Art
The quality of a pitcher is generally judged by traditional baseball metrics including the pitcher's earned run average, wins, and/or saves. Pitches are generally judged based on whether the ball is in the strike zone, whether a batter is able to hit the pitch, and/or the result of the pitch (e.g., a strike, ball, foul ball, hit, etc.). Further it is common to classify pitches based on the trajectory and/or speed of a pitch where such classifications include, for example, fastball, four-seam fastball, two-seam fastball, cutter (or cut fastball), forkball, splitter, sinker, breaking ball, curve ball, slider, screw ball, changeup ball, palm ball, circle change, super changeup, knuckleball, eephus pitch, spitball, gyro ball, shuuto, etc.